Struggling of Coupon(s)
by tinkuerbxlle
Summary: what the fuck. Wonwoo malas datang ke pesta ulang tahun Mingyu, dan dia hanya memberikan scrapbook low budget pada Mingyu? / A 17 - Seventeen's Meanie Fanfiction. Happy belated birthday, Mingyu! / ( ! ) containing offensive words.
1. Chapter 1

**ㅡ**

 **" THE 17TH SPRING OF KIM MINGYU "**

 **You're preciously invited to Mingyu's Birthday Party**

 **Date : April 6th, 2016**

 **Place : Mingyu's house**

 **Time : 19:00 - end KST**

 **Dresscode : Not formal, Casual, Spring theme**

 ***p.s. WE WILL HAVE SOJU PARTY!**

 **Please come on time. Don't forget to come and bring your perfect outfit there. We hope you can attend and jazz up Mingyu's party, cause you are all Mingyu's need!**

 **RSVP +010 7689 005,**

 **Kim Seolhyun**

 **ㅡ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi ibu lihat undangan ulang tahun dimeja belajarmu.. Kau tidak mau datang, hm?" Ibu Wonwoo berbicara seraya mengusap lembut dahi anaknya. Wonwoo hanya melenguh sebagai jawaban, tanda tak peduli dengan undangan ulang tahun itu. Tubuh Wonwoo bergerak menyamping, sehingga ia menghadap tembok dan memunggungi ibunya.

Ibu Wonwoo terkekeh. "Arraseo anak umma yang tampan. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

.

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

.

 _bagian pertama_ _ **: undangan**_

Jeon Wonwoo adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Ibunya adalah seorang janda yang pernah menikah dua kali. Ia adalah anak pertama yang dilahirkan ketika ibunya masih bersama suami yang pertama. Adiknya yang masih satu ayah biologisnya bernama Jeon Jungkook. Sedangkan adik tirinya dari ayah yang kedua bernama Jeon Bohyuk. Dan sekarang, ibu Wonwoo memilih untuk menjadi seorang single parents. Ia berprofesi sebagai guru tk dan barista disebuah cafe.

Meskipun silsilah keluarga Wonwoo cukup rumit, tapi kehidupan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya begitu sederhana (atau mungkin membosankan). Disekolah, Wonwoo dikenal sebagai _careless person_ dan brutal, tapi tidak selevel dengan berandal.

Kemarin, 6 April 2016, seorang yang dikenal sebagai pangeran sekolah datang menemuinya secara langsung ketika bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Pangeran sekolah itu bernama Kim Mingyu. Mingyu, begitu panggilan akrabnya, adalah seseorang yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Wonwoo. Mulai dari gayanya, cara belajar, status ekonomi dalam keluarga. Tapi ada satu sifat yang sejenis, yaitu:

seseorang yang brutal. Dan Mingyu sudah selevel dengan berandal sekolah- yah, meskipun nilainya terbilang bagus.

Kembali ke mengapa si pangeran sekolah itu menghampiri Wonwoo. Dengan memperlihatkan seringai beserta gigi-gigi taringnya, Mingyu mengulurkan kertas kecil berdesain elegan tepat didepan wajah Wonwoo. "Kutunggu kado darimu."

Selepas Mingyu meletakkan lipatan kertas kecil tersebut disaku Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan jantan juga secara tiba-tiba mengecup pucuk hidung bangir Wonwoo. Hal itu sukses membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak tak karuan dan pipinya memanas. Untungnya, Mingyu langsung pergi dari tempat itu, juga kepintarannya dalam menjaga ekspresi.

Wonwoo mengambil lipatan kertas lumayan tebal itu dari kantungnya dan membukanya. Wajahnya berubah malas melihat judul yang tertulis diatas. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam pinggiran tasnya.

Seraya berjalan keluar pagar sekolah, Wonwoo mendengus. "Peduli setan padanya. Lebih baik aku tidur dirumah!"

Pertanyaannya adalah. Apakah mereka adalah sepasang musuh bebuyutan?

.

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

.

 _bagian kedua:_ _ **kado**_

Selepas ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, Wonwoo lompat dari kasur dan menarik kotak kardus berisi barang-barang yang tak terlalu penting dari bawah kasurnya. Debu-debu yang beterbangan sangat mengganggu kelancaran nafasnya. Dengan terbatuk-batuk sedikit, akhirnya Wonwoo berhasil menemukan barang-barang yang ia perlukan.

Karton bekas potongan mading yang berwarna kuning, biru, dan hijau, juga karton yang masih besar berwarna putih. Ia juga mengambil pensil, spidol, dan penggaris. Oh- juga gunting dan lem.

Dengan cekatan, ia membuat pola persegi panjang diatas kertas putih dengan ukura cm. setelah itu, Wonwoo menggunting secara asal karton yang berwarna kuning kemudian ia tempelkan keatas karton putih. begitu seterusnya hingga ada 6 persegi panjang berwarna diatas kertas putih ini. Wonwoo mengambil spidol, dan menuliskan kata-kata diatas kertas karton berwarna itu. Setelahnya, ia menggunting karton putih yang masih kosong dan menyimpannya kembali di kotak, kemudian melipat yang sudah ia kerjakan.

Wonwoo merobek tengahan bukunya dan menulis besar-besar dan tak niat disana.

 _ **Selamat Ulang Tahun. Semoga cepat taubat.**_

 _ **\- wonwoo -**_

Dengan itu, Wonwoo siap memberikan kadonya untuk Mingyu.

Pertanyaannya adalah. Benarkah Wonwoo membuat sebuah mading untuk dijadikan kado pada ulang tahun Mingyu?

.

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

.

 _bagian ketiga:_ _ **bukan mading, belikan aku makan!**_

" _What the fuck_."

Mingyu mengumpat ketika merasakan ada seseorang memukul wajahnya keras saat ia tertidur. Mingyu melek dan menatap tajam sang dalang pemukulan wajah tampan Mingyu di Kamis pagi ini.

" _Oops. Sorry._ " Itu suara Wonwoo. Dengan wajah stoicnya, Wonwoo menghentakkan lipatan kertas diatas meja Mingyu. "Ini kadonya." Dan melakukannya lagi dengan lebih keras pada kertas buku tulis. "Dan ini suratnya."

Wonwoo tersenyum miring sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya. Mingyu ingin sekali melempar Wonwoo dengan gitarnya, kalau saja ia tak sayang pada gitarnya dan- kalau saja ia tak penasaran dengan kertas-kertas lecek itu.

Pertama, ia membuka kertas buku tulis. Mingyu mendelik. "Che, dasar tidak modal."

Kedua, ia membuka lipatan yang lebih besar, dan juga lebih tebal. "Mading?" Gumamnya.

Mingyu sudah menerawang akan buruknya _scrapbook low budget_ buatan Wonwoo itu. Mingyu tersenyum konyol. Ia terlampau siap meluncurkan tawaan meledeknya, kalau saja ia tak melihat judul diatasnya.

 **SEMUANYA BERLAKU SAMPAI 9 APRIL 2016**

Itu bukan mading. Tapi sederet kupon.

" _Damn_ , Wonwoo, kau tau ini tahun 2016 bukan 1997!" Geram Mingyu kesal.

Mingyu membaca deretan kupon warna warni itu dengan kesal dan tak minat. Ia mencabut karton hijau dengan asal, sedangkan sisa kupon-kupon low budget itu ia masukkan kedalam tasnya.

"WONWOO!"

"Ya?" gumam Wonwoo kecil setelah mendengar bentakkan keras dari Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau tidak hadir pada pestaku semalam?"

"Aku malas."

" _Fuck you._ Kau tidak datang semalam hanya karena malas, dan seenak jidat memberikanku hadiah _low budget_ seperti itu? Dimana otakmu!"

"Di kepala, tentu saja." Wonwoo melepas kedua earphonenya kemudian menatap Mingyu dingin.

Mingyu tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu," ia mengeluarkan karton hijau dari sakunya dan menyodorkan dimeja Wonwoo. "Lakukan."

"hm."

"Apanya cuma Hm?! Lakukan perintah pada kupon ini!" Mingyu membentak seraya melirik karton hijau itu. Tentu saja, ia kan belum membacanya dengan benar. Apalagi dengan tulisan Wonwoo yang keriting dan sulit dibaca.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Tangan kurus Wonwoo malah menyodorkan kembali kuponnya kearah Mingyu. "Iya. Akan kulakukan nanti setelah kau selesai melaksanakan hukuman Yoon Seonsaengnim."

DEG.

Dengan pelan, Mingyu memutar kepalanya kearah belakang. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang begitu _creepy- bahkan teramat_ menakutkan.

Yoon seonsaengnim tersenyum manis dengan mata melotot, dan tak lupa penggaris 50 cmnya yang ia belai seperti ia membelai pisau belati.

"Setelah pelajaranku, kau harus membantu Pak Jeong membersihkan kandang ayam di halaman belakang. Kau mengerti,

KIM MIN GYU?!"

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

 _happy belated 1 day 15 minutes birthday, kim mingyu. yang ini benaran dari saya untuk kalian dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun mingyu. kalau yang rate m kemarin itu saya post karena ff saya sendiri belum jadi. dan- itu punya_ _ **minyunghei**_ _. huehehe. hope you like it._

 _p.s. kadonya terinspirasi dari drama Reply 1997. hehehe_


	2. Chapter 2

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu yang berdiri dengan malas kemudian keluar kelas. Wonwoo terkikik geli, lalu melihat kupon hijau yang tadi Mingyu sodorkan padanya.

 **Beli 2 porsi jjangmyeon.**

Wonwoo mengambil dompet kecilnya dan langsung berjalan kearah kantin.

Dikantin yang cukup ramai itu, Wonwoo segera menyambar jjangmyeon yang sudah jadi dan dibungkus dan membayar sebanyak 16000. Kemudian, Wonwoo membawa tubuhnya kearah taman belakang sekolah. Wonwoo masih berada dikoridor, tapi ia sudah mendengar pekikan suara berat khas Mingyu.

"JANGAN MEMATUKKU AYAM JELEK!"

"MINGYU KERJAKAN SAJA JANGAN BANYAK PROTES!"

Ha Ha. Wonwoo senang sekali mendengarnya. Jarang sekali, penjaga taman belakang sekolah berteriak begitu.

"Chogiyo." Kata Wonwoo pada kedua manusia yang masih berdebat akan ayam dan kandangnya serta merta bau eeknya. Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis kepada mereka. Wajah Mingyu begitu sumringah. Mata Mingyu berkedip berkali-kali pada Wonwoo, minta bala bantuan. Tapi Wonwoo tidak meresponnya. Ia malah menghampiri si bapak penjaga. "Sudah berapa persen Mingyu bekerja, pak?"

 _fuck you_. Mingyu melotot, tak lupa jari tengahnya yang ia acungkan kearah Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo malah tersenyum lebar- mengejek. Bapak pemilik kandang ayam sekaligus penjaga taman belakang itu menghela nafas kasar. "Bawa saja temanmu pergi. Bukannya membantu dia malah mengacau!"

Dan Mingyu bersorak senang akan hal itu. Manusia yang baru saja menginjaki sweet seventeennya kemarin itu berlari dengan senang kearah toilet lelaki, sedangkan Wonwoo menunduk hormat pada si bapak. "Terimakasih, pak. Maaf kalau ia sangat mengacau."

"Tak masalah. Awasi temanmu dengan baik agar ia tak lagi kena hukuman Yoon seonsaengnim."

"Nde, arrayo."

Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah toilet lelaki. Tapi, belumlah ia berbelok koridor, tangannya sudah dicekal dan ditarik. Tanpa bertanyapun, Wonwoo tahu kalau itu Mingyu. Jadilah Wonwoo hanya mengikuti kemana Mingyu berlari. Kaki Mingyu berhenti didepan sebuah tangga yang Wonwoo ketahui sebagai tangga penghubung ke atap sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang ada di kupon itu, tapi aku yakin itu berhubungan dengan plastik ditanganmu, kan?" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan. Lalu Wonwoo menyodorkan plastik itu dan kupon hijau yang sudah dirobek setengah ke Mingyu. "Nih. Selamat menikmati." Wonwoo menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum 'manis' sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

"Ya Wonwoo. Tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi, bukan?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Menemani Mingyu makan? Ayolah, Wonwoo tak punya waktu untuk hal itu! Wonwoo berkali-kali berkata tipu muslihat untuk kabur seperti- aku mau beli minum, atau aku mau pipis, atau biarkan aku memastikan pintu atap terkunci atau tidak. Tapi, Mingyu malah jadi menahannya dengan posisi yang... Err.

Bayangkan saja. Wonwoo duduk dengan kaki yang bersila, dan Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya meluruskan kakinya diatas kaki Wonwoo. Oh, tak lupa, tumit kanan Mingyu berada ditengah-tengah silaan kaki Wonwoo. yang berarti apabila Wonwoo bergerak sedikit, tumit Kim sialan Mingyu itu akan menggesek pada aset pribadinya.

Wonwoo mendengus, namun Mingyu tersenyum puas ditengah acara memakan jjangmyeon ke dua nya.

"Wonwoo, kau tak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Tak mau mencicipi hm?" Wajah Mingyu mendekati wajah bagian samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo meringis karena nafas Mingyu yang menerpa leher dan telinganya- dan juga ujung hidung Mingyu yang mengenai pipi tirusnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya mutlak. Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Begitu... Kalau begitu aku habiskan saja."

"Ya, terserah." Jawab Wonwoo seraya menepis kaki Mingyu dari atas kakinya.

Tak ada suara apapun. Maksud Wonwoo, tidak ada suara kunyahan Mingyu, apalagi suara Mingyu ketika berbicara. Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk menoleh ke samping. Dan detik berikutnya, nafas Wonwoo tercekat bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang bekerja berlebihan.

Bibir Mingyu yang penuh saus kacang hitam itu menubruk bibir Wonwoo, melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan kasar sebelum memasukan suapan terakhir jjangmyeon yang sudah halus ke mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo secara kesulitan berusaha menelan jjangmyeon itu sebelum menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Mingyu dengan lembut dan menuntut.

Pertanyaannya adalah. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

.

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

.

 _bagian keempat:_ _ **membolos**_

Setelah mencuci tangan dan kembali kekelas, Mingyu merobek kupon biru yang bertuliskan, **ayo berdamai.** Mingyu tidak paham maksudnya apa, tapi sepertinya Wonwoo merencanakan ini.

"Wonwoo! Lakukan ini."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Kau sengaja melakukan ini agar aku lelah seharian?!"

"Tergantung kau menafsirkannya!" Mingyu tersenyum remeh seraya mengecup kelopak mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo memukul wajah Mingyu dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian keluar kelas. Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan menyusul Wonwoo.

"Maksudmu berdamai di kupon itu, bagaimana?"

"Ya berdamai, bodoh." Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap yang lebih tinggi. "Kau! Berhentilah bertingkah menyebalkan! dan dengan begitu, aku tidak akan naik darah!"

"Hoo. Oke." Mingyu menjawab. Ia mengamit tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya menuju perpustakaan. Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Yang ia tahu, Mingyu itu libraryphobia. Mingyu anti perpustakaan teramat sangat.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Di perpustakaan kan tidak boleh berisik. Otomatis aku tidak akan menjahilimu!"

"Nice idea." Komentar Wonwoo kemudian masuk kedalam perpustakaan duluan.

Wonwoo mengambil posisi dipaling pojok perpustakaan. tak lupa, Wonwoo mengambil buku berjudul "Probably" sebelum tiduran dikarpet pojokan. Mingyu mendelik tidak suka melihatnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dibagian kepala Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo otomatis meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Mingyu.

"Ayo membolos!"

Mingyu terkejut atas penuturan Wonwoo. "Kau sehat?"

"Ayolah." Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku lelah"

"Okelah." Mingyu tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat.

berdetik-detik, hingga bermenit-menit berlalu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling menghening satu sama lain. Dan Mingyu tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Ya Wonwoo!"

"hm?"

"Kau tahu tidak, apa bedanya buku dengan kau?"

" _What_?" Wonwoo memutuskan pandangannya dari bukunya dan melihat Mingyu. "Kalau buku bisa dibuka-buka oleh semua orang. kalau kau hanya bisa dibuka-buka olehku."

Bruk!

"Awh! Wonwoo!"

" _Fuck you_ Mingyu! Selamanya Aku tidak sudi dibuka-buka olehmu, bodoh!"

Dan perjanjian kupon ayo berdamai berakhir didetik setelah Wonwoo melempar Mingyu dengan kamus besar bahasa Indonesia.

Pertanyaannya adalah. Kenapa Mingyu jadi cheesy begitu?

.

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

.

 _bagian kelima:_ _ **lagi, bukan teman?**_

Mingyu menutup buku latihannya ketika bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Ia menguap sebentar sebelum memasukan buku tulis dan satu-satunya pena yang iya punya. Tapi matanya terpaku pada karton putih didalam tasnya. Oh- itu kado dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengambil lipatan kertas itu dan membukanya. Ia lalu membaca dengan benar isi-isi kupon itu, dan mencabut kupon berwarna pink.

Mingyu cepat-cepat merapihkan barang-barangnya ketika melihat Wonwoo keluar kelas, dan mengejar Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo!"

Badan kurus Wonwoo berhenti berjalan. Namun tidak berbalik. Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu menyodorkan kupon pink itu. "Lakukan ini."

Wonwoo melirik isi kupon yang ia tulis. **Menjadi babumu selama 30 menit kedepan.**

"Oke." Wonwoo menjawab dengan tenang seraya merobek kecil kupon pink itu.

Padahal, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk. _Apa yang sudah aku tulis._

Mingyu menyeringai. "Oke, babu Jeon. Sekarang kau harus ikut aku kemanapun aku pergi. Ku perintahkan kau untuk membawa semua belanjaanku dan menjadi bodyguardku!"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tak masalah. Aku mulai waktunya sekarang."

Mingyu melempar tasnya ke Wonwoo. "Bawa ini. Ayo ke toko buku!"

" _Damn you._ " geram Wonwoo karena lemparan tas yang mengenai hidung bangirnya.

Wonwoo berjalan dibelakang Mingyu yang sibuk memilih buku komik di rak bertitel _ecchi_. Ia fikir Mingyu sudah taubat dan akan membeli buku pelajaran. Taunya tetap saja, bacaannya seperti itu. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sebal. Mana tas Mingyu berat lagi. hish.

Selepas dari toko buku, Mingyu berjalan kearah kedai bubble tea yang tak jauh dari toko buku. Wonwoo melihat jam tangannya. Sudah 22 menit berlalu. tinggal 8 menit lagi menuju kebebasan dari neraka dunia Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ah!"

Wonwoo menoleh kearah suara yang cempreng itu. Wonwoo melihat sesosok bogel berambut pirang ke merah muda-an menjijit dan memeluk Mingyu dengan ramah. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya. Siapa dia? Apalagi, Mingyu terlihat tersenyum ramah dan mengusak rambut di bogel itu.

Daripada menyusul Mingyu, lebih baik Wonwoo mengambil duduk yang agak jauh dari Mingyu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kabar, Gyu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga." Si bogel tersenyum manis. "Apa waktumu kosong? Mau nonton bersamaku?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku kesini bersama temanku."

Pip. Pip. Pip.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring. Suara alarm jam tangan Wonwoo berbunyi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke meja dimana Mingyu dan si bogel yang entah namanya siapa bercakap-cakap. Lalu Wonwoo melempar tas Mingyu ke meja mereka. "Waktumu habis. Aku pulang duluan."

Wonwoo lalu pergi dari sana tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Si bogel memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Temanmu pulang duluan. Mau nonton film denganku tidak?"

"Tidak, Jihoon." Mingyu langsung mencangklongkan(?) tasnya kebahunya dan berdiri. "Aku duluan!"

"Mingyu!"

Tapi Mingyu acuh padan panggilan si bogel yang ternyata bernama Jihoon, dan fokus mengejar Wonwoo yang hampir menghilang diantara manusia-manusia sibuk.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Apa?" Wonwoo berhenti sambil menjawab dengan dingin. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kesebuah lorong kecil terdekat dan mengunci badan Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Mingyu mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo yang merah padam. Mingyu sadar betul ada yang aneh dari Wonwoo. Mata anak itu tidak datar seperti biasa, tapi... itu tatapan nanar. Wonwoo jarang sekali menatap Mingyu seperti itu, kecuali...

"Kau cemburu?" :

"Teman ya?" Sabet Wonwoo langsung, kemudian tersenyum remeh. "Kau tau betul aku bukanlah tipe orang yang cemburuan, sialan."

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu kasar dan melenggang pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan Mingyu yang kebingungan.

Pertanyaannya adalah. Bagaimana readerku menafsirkan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

.

.

.

edisi 8 april 2016

.

 _aku kemarin baca ada yang komentar: "masak iya, jeon bohyuk jadi adik tiri sedangkan yang jadi adik kandung nya orang asing?"_

 _jawabanku: karena ini fanfiksi, jadi kufikir menjadikan bohyuk jadi adik tiri wonwoo bukanlah hal yang haram. dan juga, awalnya kuketik yang adik tiri itu jungkook, tapi umur bohyuk kan, lebih muda dari jungkook._

 _jadi aku twist. aku penyuka twisted-fortune kalau difanfiksi._

 _review please? karena review kalian adalah pupuk penyemangat bagi penulis!_


	3. Chapter 3

_pertanyaan pertama:_

 _Apakah mereka adalah sepasang musuh bebuyutan?_

 **jawaban ::**

 _bagian keenam:_ _ **truth or dare**_

.

.

Mingyu langsung kerumah Wonwoo sore itu. tapi hasilnya nihil. Sebenarnya sih, sore itu hanya ada adik Wonwoo yang bernama Bohyuk dirumah itu. Bohyuk sudah mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk ke ruang tamu. tapi detik itu juga, Mingyu mendapat lemparan bantal sofa yang penuh tenaga.

"BOHYUK! JANGAN PERBOLEHKAN ORANG ASING MASUK!"

"T-Tapi hyung, Mingyu hyung kan-"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! TAK ADA TAMU HARI INI!"

Bohyuk membungkuk penuh penyesalan pada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum simpul dan terus meyakinkan Bohyuk kalau ia tak apa-apa kemudian ia pulang.

Dan besoknya, ia datang pagi. Bahkan satpam depan gerbang saja sampai menahan nafas melihat si manusia tiang datang begitu pagi.

"Kim, kau sehat?"

"Aku sehat pak." Mingyu menjawab sinis. "Aku datang pagi karena ada urusan!"

Kemudian Mingyu berlari kearah kelasnya. Oh- sebagai informasi saja, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, Mingyu mencabut kupon berwarna kuning dengan isi, **ayo bermain**. Mingyu tidak terlalu paham sih, tapi Wonwoo pasti akan mengatakan peraturannya.

Bingo! Di waktu sepagi ini, biasanya hanya ada 3 orang yang telah sampai dikelas. Salah satunya adalah Wonwoo. Tanpa menaruh tasnya, Mingyu langsung menghampiri Wonwoo yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menyodorkan kupon itu.

"Wonwoo. Lakukan ini!"

Wonwoo mendesis tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "Nanti saja."

Bruk bruk bruk! Suara gaduh langkah kaki dari luar kelas terdengar begitu berisik.

"Yay! Jam pertama sampai jam ketiga gurunya rapat buat anak kelas 12!" Itu suara Jimin, sang ketua kelas, yang berteriak tepat ia masuk kekelas. "Kerjain anak-anak yang lain yuk! Bah- Mingyu udah dateng aja."

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Namun senyuman terpaksa itu perlahan melebar menjadi seringaian yang _creepy_ saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ini hari Sabtu, yang hanya belajar dari jam 7 - 10. Jika jam pertama sampai ketiga kosong, maka yang tersisa adalah jam keempat sampai jam kelima. Dan pelajaran jam keempat  & kelima hanyalah bimbingan konseling.

Itu artinya, ia bisa membolos!

" _Today is my wonderful day_ " Gumam Mingyu pelan dan memukul-mukul meja Wonwoo. "Wonwoo ayo membolos!"

"hmm."

"Cepetan mumpung masih pagi!"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, merasa terganggu karena Mingyu tak henti-hentinya memukul mejanya. "Beri- YA MINGYU JANGAN TARIK AKU!"

"Cepatlah!"

Dan berakhir Wonwoo pasrah ditarik Mingyu yang bahkan sudah mencangklong tasnya dibagian perut. Meskipun pasrah, umpatan demi umpatan untuk Mingyu pun tentu tetap ia lancarkan.

"Buruan manjat!" Mingyu seenak jidat mendorong Wonwoo yang masih setengah sadar untuk memanjat. Wonwoo melotot dan menginjak kaki Mingyu. "Aku bahkan belum sadar sepenuhnya idiot!"

Wonwoo yang sejak kecil memiliki hobi memanjat pohonpun begitu lancar memanjat tembok samping. Disusul oleh Mingyu yang lebih lancar lagi memanjat dan melompat. Memang dasar pakar pembolos.

"Ayo Won!"

Jadi, mereka benaran akan membolos?

"Mingyu, kita mau kemana emangnya?!"

"Kemana kek!" Mingyu agak berteriak karena ia sudah berjalan lebih dulu. "Yang penting kita jauh dari lingkungan sekolah dulu!"

"YA TUHAN MINGYU! WONWOO! KEMBALI KALIAN!"

Dan Teriakan pak satpam depan gerbang itu sukses membuat Wonwoo sadar sepenuhnya dan berlari penuh ekstasi.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Mereka berhenti disebuah taman. Beberapa tukang makanan yang cocok untuk dimakan pagi bertengger dipinggirannya. Mingyu membeli seporsi bubur ayam, sedangkan Wonwoo duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang cukup lebar.

"Sebenarnya apa faedahmu mengajakku membolos?"

Setelah menyuapi Wonwoo, tangan Mingyu beralih untuk merogoh kantungnya. Tapi, matanya malah membulat dan terlihat kepanikan. Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kuponku! Tertinggal dikelas!"

"Rasain!" Wonwoo mencibir. "Lagian buru-buru. Ganggu orang tidur pula!" Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari Mingyu lagi.

"Tanpa kuponpun, kau tetap harus melakukan isi kupon itu! Itu adalah kupon berwarna kuning bertuliskan ayo bermain."

Wonwoo meneguk air mineralnya sebelum menjawab, "Oke. Permainan apa yang akan dimainkan?"

Mingyu meletakkan mangkuk kosong bekas bubur di meja kecil yang ada disana dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan setan. " _Truth or dare_."

"Baik. Aku pilih truth."

"Kemarin kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba marah, pergi, bahkan tidak menerimaku dirumah."

"Setan." Wonwoo mengumpat dahulu, sebelum mengambil nafas dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Aku hanya tidak nyaman dan tidak suka jika hanya di katakan sebagai teman."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku berkata kalau kau ituㅡ"

"Satu babak, satu pertanyaan." Wonwoo tersenyum miring. "Skarang, giliranmu! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Balikin mangkok bubur itu ke tukangnya kemudian menari dan merayu si abang sampai dia tertawa."

"Wonwoo! _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "

" _No_." Jawaban singkat Wonwoo terdengar mutlak. Mingyu mengacungkan jari tengahnya kedepan wajah Wonwoo, kemudian melaksanakan dare hina dari Wonwoo.

 _ **(( please tolong banget bayangin mingyu teramat menel dan lagi joget lagu keong racun didepan kang bubur ))**_

" **Mas, ini mangkok kosongnya mas~ buburnya enak sekali mas~ gratisin satu dong mas buat aqyu~ mas kan ganteng, baik lagi, hihi"**

" _Astagfirullah_." Si kang bubur ketawa. Tawaan itu sungguh membuat Mingyu lega sekaligus malu tak karuan. "Anak sekolah, udah bolos, pake goda tukang bubur lagi"

Mingyu menunduk seraya memohon maaf kemudian berlari dengan cepat dan mendorong Wonwoo yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga jatuh ke rumput. Mingyu mengerang kesal sambil menendang punggung Wonwoo.

"Sialan kau Wonwoo! Apa maksudmu begitu hah?! Sialan Sialan kau akan tahu akibatnya, setan!"

Wonwoo seakan tuli dan terus tertawa. Mingyu menendangnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Berhenti tertawa, _monkey_!"

"hahaha aduh Mingyu bodoh, tendanganmu sakit, _kampret_! haha ampun deh tadi itu lucu sekali." Wonwoo mengusap matanya yang berair. Mingyu mendengus kesal. "Cepat, pilih truth or dare?"

"Dare deh, biar impas."

Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menginjak dengan kuat rumput-rumput dibawahnya. Lalu tangannya mencabut rumput yang sudah layu dan berdebu itu. "Kunyah rumput ini."

" **WHAT THE HELL?!"**

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, artinya sudah hampir satu jam mereka bermain _truth or dare_ yang sukses membuat mereka dilihat aneh oleh orang-orang.

Bayangkan saja. Mereka masih bermain truth or dare dengan wajah Mingyu yang babak belur, dan juga tangan Wonwoo yang memar.

Wajah Mingyu yang babak belur itu disebabkan oleh dare kacau dari Wonwoo yang menyuruh Mingyu mencopet dompet seorang ibu-ibu. Hingga semua orang disana menghajar Mingyu. Mungkin Mingyu tidak akan selamat kalau saja tukang bubur yang tadi digodanya mengatakan, "Jangan dipukuli! Anak itu hanya sedang bermain truth or dare!"

" _Ya Tuhan..."_

 _"Astaga..."_

 _"Truth or dare macam apa itu!"_

.

Sedangkan tangan memar Wonwoo dikarenakan dare Mingyu yang menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mengelus pantat mahasiswa yang sedang menelepon dibawah pohon.

" _FUCK OFF_ PENJAHAT KELAMIN!"

Srak! Bruk!

Wonwoo dicakar dan ditendang oleh perempuan yang mirisnya sedang menggunakan heels.

.

"BERJANJILAH INI BABAK TERAKHIR!" pekik Wonwoo karena ia terlampau lelah hanya karena bermain ini. Lelah karena tertawa dan juga karena harus menerima siksaan ini itu disebabkan oleh dare yang tak waras.

Mingyu yang sepertinya juga sudah lelah pun mengangguk menyetujui. "Oke. Aku pilih truth."

"Uhm..." Wajah Wonwoo kembali sedatar papan triplek dan menatap mata Mingyu langsung. "Sebenarnya, si bogel kemarin itu siapa?"

"Jihoon. Mantanku."

"Oh. Lalu... kemarin kenapa nolak diajak nonton film?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mingyu menjawab langsung, dengan nada mengejek. "Toh, sampai rumah, aku bisa menonton video _onani_ mu."

" _FUCK YOU_ KIM MINGYU! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENGHAPUSNYA SIALAN!"

dan babak itu berakhir dengan beberapa helaian rambut Mingyu yang rontok.

.

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

.

 _pertanyaan kedua:_

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?_

 **jawaban ::**

 _bagian ketujuh:_ _ **cium aku**_.

.

kupon selanjutnya yang akan Mingyu pakai adalah kupon biru yang berisi **lakukan apa yang kusuruh.**

Jam 10, tepat seharusnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ibu Mingyu menelepon bahwa Mingyu harus pulang cepat karena pintu rumah tidak dikunci. Ibu Mingyu juga berkata kalau dirumah ada banyak makanan dan ia akan pulang malam. Jadi Mingyu dibebaskan untuk membawa seorang teman.

Dan Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia ajak kerumahnya.

Mereka sudah berada di rumah Mingyu. Sipemilik rumah langsung masuk kekamarnya sementara Wonwoo berjalan kedapur, membuka lemari makanan dan menemukan biskuit cokelat kesukaannya.

"Wonwoo, aku ingin memakai kupon yang ini." Mingyu menyodorkan kupon yang sudah ia persiapkan. Wonwoo seraya mengunyah biskuit cokelat, ia mengangguk. "Aku menerima 3 permintaan."

" _Great_!" Mingyu memekik senang. "Pertama, tolong katakan padaku: ' _aku berjanji akan merelakan video onaniku tersimpan selamanya di laptop Mingyu.'"_

Wonwoo tersedak. tentu saja.

" _What_?! Belum puas ditendang ya?"

Mingyu tersenyum remeh bercampur senyuman setan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kupon biru itu. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo melotot. Sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Wonwoo menunjukan jari tengahnya dan menendang aset pribadi Mingyu dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

Wonwoo mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku berjanji akan merelakan video onaniku tersimpan selamanya di laptop Mingyu." dan membuang nafas secara kasar. Kemudian melempar Mingyu dengan bantal sofa.

Mingyu tersenyum puas dibarengi dengan ringisan karena masih merasa perih dibagian bawahnya. Tak berapa lama, ringisan itu hilang, digantikan oleh smirk yang Wonwoo yakin, "Permintaan kedua," ㅡitu bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Tolong bereskan kamarku!"

Awal mendengarnya, Wonwoo begitu lega karena permintaannya tak aneh-aneh. Tapi begitu melihat keadaan kamar Mingyu...

Wonwoo berasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di segitiga bermuda.

 _Tak hanya berantakan. Tapi juga bau sperma._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Permintaan ketigaㅡ"

"Oh ayolah! Kau berniat membunuhku?! Hampir 45 menit aku bernafas menghirup udara berbau sperma! Kalau _onani_ , tahu diri dong!" Semprot Wonwoo kesal. Wonwoo sekarang berada di wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya juga mencuci muka. "Bahkan bau amis itu masih bertahan dibulu hidungku!"

Mingyu terkekeh setan. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan bau-bau itu, Wonwoo-ah."

Kemudian sebuah garpu melayang, hampir mengenai dahi Mingyu namun meleset dan jatuh dikarpet ruang TV. Mingyu bukannya marah malah tertawa evil. Sedangkan Wonwoo makin makan hati saking kesalnya.

"Kapan sih dia taubat!" Desis Wonwoo lalu kembali keruang tamu dan melanjutkan memakan biskuit cokelatnya.

"Permintaan ketiga."

"Katakan saja. Akan aku kerjakan nanti." Kata Wonwoo acuh sambil terus memakan biskuit. Mingyu menyeringai.

"Cium aku."

"Apa?"

Mingyu melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Biasanya aku yang selalu menciummu duluan. Sekarang kau yang harus menciumku lebih dulu."

"Dasar sinting." Umpat Wonwoo sambil menghabiskan biskuit yang berada ditangannya.

Kemudian Wonwoo langsung menubruk Mingyu dengan brutal diatas sofa, sehingga posisinya adalah Wonwoo duduk diatas perut Mingyu. tubuh Wonwoo yang kurus sangat menolong Mingyu karena ia tidak merasakan sesak. Badan Wonwoo menunduk, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di kedua kelopak mata Mingyu, lalu bibir tipis itu turun menyusuri hidung mancung Mingyu dan berakhir pada bibir Wonwoo menubruk bibir Mingyu.

Bayangan Mingyu akan ciuman panas dari Wonwoo musnah sudah. Mingyu sudah teramat bahagia akan sikap Wonwoo. namun, setelah 3 detik bibir Wonwoo menempel di bibirnya, Wonwoo bangkit dan berdiri. Kemudian menatapnya datar. "Ada yang salah? Aku sudah menciummu." ucapan Wonwoo entah mengapa membuat Mingyu agak emosi.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan membantingnya di sofa panjang. Mingyu duduk di paha atas Wonwoo dan menundukan wajahnya. "Yang kuinginkan itu yang seperti ini."

Mingyu me-reka ulang ciuman Wonwoo tadi. Mengecup kelopak mata Wonwoo, kemudian menyusuri hidung bangir Wonwoo dengan kecupan-kecupan yang sukses membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Dan terakhir adalah bibir Mingyu yang melumat kasar bibir Wonwoo. mengecap bibir bawah dan atas Wonwoo secara bergantian kemudian memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Mingyu dan membalas _battle tongue_ yang dimulai oleh Mingyu. Namun dikarenakan nafas yang harus dipasok lagi, jadilah Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tak sampai situ, bahkan Mingyu sempat meninggalkan kecupan merah tepat di rahang tajam Wonwoo.

"Aku mau yang seperti itu."

Wonwoo menoleh kesamping dengan wajah yang... sendu? Wonwoo tidak bisa bohong. Perasaannya campur aduk antara, ia menikmati debaran dadanya dikarenakan adanya sesuatu yang berbeda daripada ciuman tadi. dan ia kecewa karena sikap Mingyu yang seakan tidak bersyukur akan perlakuannya.

Melihat perubahan Wonwoo, Mingyu mengernyit. "K-kau... kenapa?"

"Kau berekspetasi lebih dari diriku. Begitu kan?" Kata Wonwoo, sambil menarik kakinya dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku fikir kau sudah mengetahui sikap dan sifatku sedemikian rupa. Ternyata, itu hanya ekspetasiku saja."

"Aku kecewa padamu. Kalau kau ingin ciuman yang binal, lebih baik kau cari wanita malam!"

"Tidak begitu, Wonwoo!" Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya kedekapannya. "A-aku minta maaf... Aku sungguh tak ada berniat yang lebih darimu... Aku.. Kau benar.. Aku berekspetasi lebih darimu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak ada maksud untuk tidak bersyukur. Aku menyukai caramu menciumku tadi. Aku menyukai caramu memperlakukanku. Aku tidak pernah sama sekali berfikiran untuk menginginkan lebih.. Karena aku.."

" _Aku menyukaimu dan menyayangimu sebagaimana adanya dirimu."_

Air mata Wonwoo menerobos pertahanannya. Wonwoo menangis didalam dekapan Mingyu. "Ssst. Berhentilah menangis. Biskuit cokelatku tidak ingin dikonsumsi oleh orang cengeng, tau!"

"Kim Mingyu bodoh!"

Mingyu terkekeh kemudian mencium kelopak mata Wonwoo. Ia lalu memeluk Wonwoo dengan sayang.

.

ㅡㅡㅡ쪽쪽ㅡㅡㅡ

.

 _bagian kedelapan:_ _ **temani aku**_

Mingyu membuka karton putih yang sudah lecek itu dan menemukan sisa satu kupon kuning yang bertuliskan **temani aku untuk 1 jam kedepan.**

Mingyu tersenyum simpul dan melirik Wonwoo yang masih tertidur dikasurnya. Setelah acara menangis-nangis bombay dan berdebat kecil, Wonwoo jatuh tertidur. Terhitung sudah 5 jam Wonwoo tertidur. dari jam 11 hingga jam 4 dan si kurus masih betah berlayar didalam mimpinya.

Mingyu membuka laci meja belajarnya, mengambil gumpalan kertas yang mirip seperti sampah, lalu beralih ke rak bukunya dimana sebuah kotak kecil tersimpan cukup lama disana. Kedua benda itu lalu ia letakkan didalam saku celananya. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghangatkan makanan selagi Wonwoo masih tertidur, supaya ketika Wonwoo bangun, ia bisa segera makan dan Mingyu dapat menggunakan kupon terakhirnya itu.

"Mingyu-ah."

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Mingyu menbalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Wonwoo tengah meminum segelas air. Lantas, Mingyu segera menghampirinya dan menyodorkan kupon kuning itu.

Wonwoo tersedak. "Aku bahkan baru bangun tidur!" Bentak Wonwoo sambil melotot pada Mingyu yang malah tersenyum lebar. Telapak tangan Wonwoo mendorong kasar wajah Mingyu yang mendekat kemudian menerima kupon kuning itu. "Mau ditemani kemana sih? Aku lapar!"

"Iya kanjeng Jeon. Masakan ibuku lagi dihangatkan." Jawab Mingyu enteng lalu menata makanan-makanan itu dimeja makan.

Wonwoo segera memakan segala yang ada disana, kecuali udang goreng tepung. Mingyu tidak heran, karena ia tahu Wonwoo tak bisa memakan makanan laut.

Selesai makan dan membereskan semua kotoran piring, Mingyu segera bersiap. Mengganti kemeja atasan serta menyisir rambutnya. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu rapih-rapih seperti itu tertawa meledek. "Rapih amat. Mau malam mingguan? Emang punya pacar?"

"Siapa juga yang mau malmingan." Mingyu mendengus sebal. Setelah dirasa rapih, Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, "Ayo buruan!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Kemana kek." Mingyu berujar sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyeretnya ke garasi mobil.

Sebenarnya, ini Mingyu yang hobi narikin orang atau Wonwoo yang gemar ditarik sih?

Mingyu menyetir mobil dengan khusyu, sedangkan Wonwoo menyalakan radio dan ikut bersenandung jika ia halal lagu yang diputar diradio.

" _Its a beautiful night, oh i'm looking something dumb to do, oh baby, i think i wanna marry youuu~~ who cares baby, i think i wanna marry youuu~ don't say no no no~ just say ye ye ye ye~ i think i wanna marry youuu"_

"Berisik, Wonwoo! Sudah sampai dirumahmu nih!"

"Loh? katanya minta ditemenin?" Wonwoo mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya kau mau keluar masih dengan seragam begitu?"

Wonwoo mendesis atas ucapan Mingyu, kemudian keluar dari mobil tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Menghilangnya Wonwoo dari balik pintu rumahnya lantas membuat Mingyu melancarkan aksinya. Ia mengeluarkan gumpalan kertas dan kotak kecil dari sakunya. Kemudian memindahkan isi dari gumpalan kertas itu kedalam kotak.

Setelah meng-cross-check penampilannya, Mingyu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kerumah Wonwoo.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"S-sebenarnya... ada... apa?"

Wonwoo menatap keempat orang diruang tamu secara bergantian. Mulai dari ibunya, Bohyuk, Jungkook kemudian Mingyu.

Tak berapa lama, bel berbunyi tiga kali. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan tiga orang lainnya.

"Ayah?!"

Sosok ayah biologis Wonwoo dan Jungkook tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan datangnya ayah dan ibu Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum lembut pada Wonwoo yang masih kebingungan. Kenapa semua orang berada dirumahnya secara tiba-tiba? Kebetulankah? Atau.. memang direncana?

"Wonwoo, duduklah."

Wonwoo berjalan pelan kearah ibunya, dan mengambil duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya.

Merasa sudah waktunya, Mingyu berdeham sebelum berbicara.

"Wonwoo.. Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba.. Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, sejak kau masih suka ingusan dikelas." Wonwoo tersenyum ala psikopat ketika Mingyu mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Acuh, Mingyu melanjutkan,

"Aku tahu kau adalah sosok yang tidak cemburuan, kau adalah sosok yang cuek bebek namun kau tidak suka dikhianati. Dengan begitu... kau tahu kan, aku adalah sosok yang tidak suka bertele-tele dan aku adalah orang yang suka berkomitmen?"

Mingyu mengeluarkan kotak yang tadi ia persiapkan dan membukanya, memperlihatkan isinya pada Wonwoo serta sanak keluarganya. "Untuk itu... Dengan ini aku katakan kalau aku siap berkomitmen bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu berpacaran karena bagiku, berpacaran hanyalah membuang-buang waktu. Jadi, aku katakan sekali lagi kalau aku siap berkomitmen denganmu."

 **Deg. deg. deg.**

entah jantung siapa itu yang berdetak, tapi suara detakan itu terdengar begitu jelas diruangan hening ini.

"Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu berlutut, mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kotak biru beludru itu. "Maukah kau menemaniku sekarang, besok, dan selamanya?"

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya karena shock. Ia tidak menyangka yang dimaksud Mingyu 'temani aku' adalah menjadi teman hidupnya. Jantung Wonwoo berdentum terlalu cepat hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ayah dan Ibu Wonwoo mengusap bahu anaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa jawabanmu, nak?" Tanya ayah Wonwoo.

"A-aku- aku mau Mingyu. Aku mau menemanimu sekarang, esok, dan selamanya. Aku mau menjadi teman hidupmu. Aku mau."

Wonwoo menghambur kepelukan Mingyu hingga Mingyu terdorong kebelakang- alhasil, kepala belakang Mingyu terantuk pinggiran meja.

"A-astaga! Mingyu! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung."

" _What_? Kau memanggilku apa?"

Mingyu terkekeh seraya mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau lebih tua dariku satu tahun. Dasar tua."

"A-Apa kau bilang?! Dasar tiang pendosa!"

Yah, sekali Wonwoo dan Mingyu, tetaplah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Benar adanya, mereka tak bisa akur, bahkan cenderung selalu bertengkar dan bertengkar. Tapi.. Bukankah itu berarti mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyayangi satu sama lain?

Dan- Oh! Sebentar. sebenarnya... Yang ulang tahun itu, Wonwoo atau Mingyu sih? kkkk.

.

.

.

 _edisi 9 april 2016_

 **ㅡ** **selesai** **ㅡ**

.

 _ucapan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya ditujukan untuk._

 _1\. Allah swt. yang senantiasa memberikan saya kesehatan serta merta pencerahan sehingga fanfiksi ini dapat selesai dalam kurun waktu tiga hari_

 _2\. kepada pledis ent, ortu wonwoo, ortu mingyu, mingyu dan wonwoo sendiri (juga jungkook) yang sudah membantu saya dalam mendapatkan inspirasi dari wajah-wajah seksi dan juga menyebalkan kalian. pokoknya terimakasih_

 _3\. meanie shipper squad yang senantiasa mengingatkan kami untuk apdet apdet dan apdet, juga bantuan doanya. terimakasih_

 _4\. readers ku yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. tanpa jejak kalian, mungkin ff ini terpending 2 hari atau lebih. hahaha_

 _dan ucapan maaf sebesar-besarnya dikarenakan , saya menyadari kalau fanfiksi ini terlalu banyak mengandung kata-kata dan diksi yang tidak senonoh dan kasar. saya harap, kalian tetap menikmati karya saya meskipun mengandung offensive words._

 _omong-omong, ini selesai beneran ya. jangan minta sekuel hahaha._

 _last, mind to review?_

 _p.s. awalnya mau saya ketik jadi plot twist tuh. jadi mingyu itu sebenernya anak adiknya ayah tiri mingyu. hahaha. stepbrothercomplex._


End file.
